Intervention
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: A story about Batman coming to Jump City to check on his Robin and finding it dissatisfactory. The Teen Titans could be either from Teen Titans Go or the original series.
1. Chapter 1

It started off like any other peaceful day in the Teen Titans tower for our favourite Teen Titans. They ordered pizza for breakfast while Cyborg and Beast Boy sang an annoying song. Afterwards they went to watch the television.

It was during their television time that Beast Boy and Cyborg wanted to eat pizza during the show. Without missing anything. So they set a fire and the television went black. They all screamed but the TV quickly turned back on to reveal the culprit. It was Slade! As he spoke, the Teen Titan radar went off and every one of the Teen Titans started freaking out, screaming.

Cyborg dropped the pizza in the fire, Beast Boy was screaming as he ran around holding his head, Starfire was screaming as she floated above the couch, Robin was running in circles, and Raven was silent, staring at the television with wide eyes. Slade's face disappeared from the screen and the TV went back to normal, on a static channel.

Everyone froze when they heard a different, unfamiliar voice… sound really. They turned their heads to see a man in a black cape with a black hood and bat ears. The man had coughed to clear his throat, not because there was something stuck in his throat but to get their attention.

"Hey! This is the Teen Titan tower, can we a help you?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy screamed.

"Cyborg! The pizza's on fire!" Cyborg gasped, and started screaming.

"My pizza!"

"It's the HIVE!" Robin shouted, getting their attention. "Their attacking the park!"

"Uh, Robin, is that who I think it is?" Starfire asked, pointing at the slowly growing impatient man. Robin turned to the man, blushed, and then shook his head.

"If you're thinking that's Batman, you're wrong! Batman lives in Gotham, ring a bell?" He asked.

"It may be a phony." Raven warned. Starfire gasped.

"Could it be being the Joker playing a joke on us?" Everyone froze.

"Robin, get your… team… under control." Then Robin understood.

"B-b-batman?" He asked. Batman stared right at Robin. "You're not supposed to be here! You work in Gotham!" Robin complained. "This is my city, my team!"

"I came to see how you were doing, Richard. It seems to me that your 'team' is very unorganized." Robin grimaced.

"Can we have this talk later? We really need to go stop the HIVE."

" _After_ you put out the fire?" Robin blushed before turning to Raven.

"Raven!" He smiled when she put out the fire without complaint or resent. Everyone knew something serious was going on between Batman and Robin. The Teen Titans raced to the elevator and headed to the park to stop the HIVE. Batman followed silently and unnoticed.

 **Sorry about how horrible the first chapter is. I will hope to make the story better in future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Teen Titans arrived just as Mammoth picked up a pole and ripping it out of the ground. Cyborg blasted him, making him drop where he got it from. "Titans!" Gizmo shouted. The HIVE turned to face them.

"HIVE." Robin said threateningly. "Leave the park alone."

"Why don't you make us?" Gizmo taunted.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, the Titans charged forward, headlong into the HIVE and the HIVE charged headlong into the Titans. Robin smacked Gizmo on the head with with his metal stick and Gizmo shouted in pain before growling and blasting Robin with one of his guns.

"You'll never stop us!" Gizmo taunted Robin, as he blasted Robin once more. Robin shouted and started whacking Gizmo with his stick, shoving his gun to point away from Robin and toward a tree in the park.

"You'll never get away with this Gizmo! You're going straight to jail!" Robin seethed. He was about to knock Gizmo out cold when a batarang came and wrapped rope around Gizmo. Gizmo screamed in fear.

"It's Batman! Run away!" He called. The rest of the HIVE turned and tried to run away but in no time they'd all been caught. Robin glared and turned to face Batman.

"No fair! We had that! And you know it!" Robin complained. Batman didn't answer. Just look around the area. Robin followed his gaze and saw that while, yes, they were successfully defeating the enemy, the HIVE were still destroying the park. There was a small fire going on and farther on there was a broken pipe in the ground. When Batman was sure that Robin had taken in his surroundings, he spoke up.

"While you were fighting the HIVE, you neglected to make sure their weapons weren't actually still causing damages, which is the whole reason you came to stop them." Batman scolded, looking right at the blazing tree that Robin knowingly saw Gizmo shoot. Robin blushed.

"So what? We'll do better next time." Batman gave him a look before starting to take out all the fires that Gizmo and Jinx caused. Then the Teen Titans got a signal that another crime was happening. "Titans! Go!"

"What's the crime this time friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"This time, Control Freak is attacking the Electronics store!" They headed off, Batman satisfied when the police showed up and following secretly behind the Titans… again.

When the Teen Titans arrived, they saw Control Freak leaving the Electronics store. He glared at them. "What do you Teen Dorks want now?"

"Put that TV back, Control Freak!" Robin shouted, getting in position to attack.

"What are you talking about? I bought this TV with my hard earned money!" Control Freak shouted.

"Likely story!" Cyborg called at him.

"Hard earned from where exactly?" Raven replied.

"Look! I have the receipt right here!" Control Freak showed them the receipt he'd gotten for paying for the television. Batman had had enough.

"Stand down, Robin." Batman ordered.

"But he probably stole that TV with money he stole!" Robin complained.

"You have no way of proving he stole the money he used to get the TV. As far as you know, he bought the television fairly and honestly."

"He's a _bad guy_ Batman!" Robin shouted. Robin took one glance at Batman and at the look he was being given, he backed down. "He's still a bad guy." Robin stated.

"Not this time Robin."

"Listen to Daddy Bats." Control Freak teased. Robin gritted his teeth. Robin watched as Control Freak walked off with the TV.

"We are letting him get away friend Robin? I do not understand." Starfire asked.

" _Supposedly_ we can't prove he stole the TV." Robin replied sourly.

"But Robin! He's a _bad guy_!" Cyborg reminded Robin. Beast Boy turned himself into a cheetah.

"I can still go get him if you want!" Beast Boy replied.

"Let's just go back to the tower." Robin sighed.

"Good team choice." Batman replied. They all returned home and Robin started hitting the ground with his metal stick, growling.

"We had him! We had him! This isn't fair! Now all the bad guys are gonna think they'll get away being bad guys!"

"Robin!" Batman shouted. Robin froze. "Throwing a tantrum won't fix anything. You don't 'beat up' villains because their villains. You stop the villains because their doing wrong. There's a difference between having a past crime record and actually in the middle of committing a crime." Robin gave Batman a sour look.

"This isn't Gotham." Robin stated flatly. Batman gaped at him for a moment before giving him one of those looks he gave Robin when Robin was on thin ice.

"Don't think I won't take you back to Gotham if that's the only way you'll listen to me." Robin blushed.

"I'm sorry Dad." Robin whispered.

"Just make sure to watch the distinction between past record and a crime being committed."

"Yes Dad." Robin sighed.

"Good. I have to return to Gotham." Bruce said. Robin perked up at that. He would be going back to being in charge soon.


End file.
